Réminiscences
by Narcys
Summary: C'est une simple fiction sur le passé, l'enfance de nos chers chevaliers. Des ocs sont présents pour le déroulement de cette histoire. Et ce passé expliquerait les personnalités des chevaliers. L'amour de la beauté chez Aphrodite, l'âme sombre et torturée de Deathmask, les airs de chevalier servant épris de justice de Shura et de bien plus de personnages encore.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout d'abord, cette fic est basée sur l'enfance des chevaliers d'or à une exception près et leurs maîtres. Leurs maîtres sont des OC (issus d'un délire avec des mies sur lequel je ne m'attarderais pas ah ah ah...). Cette fic regroupe plusieurs genre, avant tout l'humour, mais d'autres thèmes plus sérieux comme l'amitié, le sacrifice, la vengeance et parfois même la violence sont abordés._

 _J'espère que vous prendrais plaisir à lire ceci, autant que j'en ai eu pour l'é et ne cherchais pas vraiment de correspondances trop précises avec les âges et la vraie histoire j'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'adapter mais c'est loin d'être parfait. Les personnages appartiennent pour la plupart à leur créateur Masami Kurumada et si jamais vous avez des questions sur les OCs je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre._

 _Narcys._

C'était un matin d'automne, il était tôt mais dans ce sanctuaire de vieilles pierres, de roches abruptes et de sable où la végétation pouvait à certains endroits avoir du mal à trouver sa place. Mais malgré la légère bruine, une vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes dans un silence qui aurait été parfait si l'on n'avait pas entendu de légers jurons murmurés :

« - J'vais ressembler à un putain de mouton avec ça. », maugréait une jeune femme dont les cheveux châtains et bouclés à outrance commençaient à avoir des frisottis. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus que 16 ans.

« - Cela fait partie de ton charme Narcisse. » Lâcha une autre qui se tenait à ses côtés ses cheveux raides et mi longs ne se souciant pas vraiment de l'humidité ambiante. Elles avaient à peu près le même âge, leur voix n'ayant pas pris la tonalité plus grave qui les rendraient femme et leurs corps n'ayant pas terminé sa croissance. Une autre fumait une cigarette, plus petite que les autres, ses cheveux d'une couleur rouge loin d'être naturelle étaient courts et coiffés négligemment

Les trois filles portaient des masques d'argent, celle aux cheveux raides et auburn en portaient un dénués de tout motifs à l'inverse de celle qui pestait après le temps dont le design chargé était assez effrayant et pour quiconque ayant un peu de culture mexicaine, funéraire, qui pestait encore s'attirant les regards noirs des hommes présents et la dernière qui railla la seconde portait un masque peint de rouge et de noir aux motifs indéfinis, elles étaient les seules femmes de la troupe et les seules à se couvrir le visage.

Avec un soupir agacé celle qui pestait tantôt en grec, français et italien tourna sa face argentée ornée d'un narcisse stylisé entrelacée d'une ronce qui courait le long de la joue d'argent bordant les fins dessins ornant le reste de la surface comme avertie par un sens inconnu d'une arrivée.

Presque immédiatement les murmures s'arrêtèrent et se passant une main manucurée dans ses cheveux humides, elle se retourna vers celle au masque neutre qui s'était assise.

« - Franchement, Amy aurait pu venir avec nous qu'elle souhaite prendre un apprenti ou non, tu crois pas Luka ? ! » râla-t-elle.

« - Tu la connais, elle est solitaire, elle en prendra un tôt ou tard de toute manière. Mais qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que mon apprenti soit une jolie fillette je pourrais l'initier à l'importance de bien paraître. » S'extasiait déjà la jeune fille assise.

« - Bah voyons, c'est vrai que les guerres sont des défilés de mode. » Dit la fumeuse.

« - Ou alors à l'allergie aux cosmétiques. » ricana l'autre.

Alors qu'elles se chamaillaient de la manière que les gens extérieurs reconnaîtraient comme celles d'amies de longue date on remarquait à quel point leur trio formait un groupe distinct avec les autres personnes présentes.

Cependant une voix grave interrompit l'unique bruit qu'était la conversation des jeunes femmes.

« - Cassiopée, Serpentaire, Aigle, vous devriez vous montrer plus mature si vous voulez me convaincre de vous confier de jeunes élèves. »

Toutes les personnes présentes y compris les trois jeunes femmes visiblement concernées se tournèrent vers un sentier rendu peu visible par la brume tandis qu'apparaissait la carrure imposante d'un homme recouvert d'un long manteau sombre et d'un casque métallique. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement plus grand que les autres hommes présents qui s'inclinèrent en signe de respect et parfois même traduits par leurs yeux baissés en signe de crainte, mais il se dégageait de cette personne une puissance et une autorité que l'on ne pouvait ignorer.

Même les trois jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent, certes bien moins bas que leurs camarades et de manière bien moins stricte mais elles montraient ainsi qu'elles étaient soumises autant que les autres à cette autorité.

Un soupir agacé échappa à l'homme qui ne se formalisa pas du comportement des trois amazones, derrière lui venait une file de gamins, la plupart étaient clairement apeurés. Ils avaient entre 10 et 12 ans.

Mais pas un seul des adultes présents ne sembla s'en émouvoir, ils étaient passés par là et ce qui traversa l'esprit de Narcisse à ce moment-là était bien plus funèbre que cette troupe de gamins en pleurs ou au regard vide, la plupart sales.

Dans cinq ans, il n'y en aurait pas plus de la moitié qui aurait survécu à l'entraînement. A côté d'elle, Luka lâcha un soupir :

« - Aucun n'est une fille, quel malheur... »

« - Tu t'en remettras. »

L'homme qui arrivait avec cette troupe n'était autre que Shion le grand pope, d'une voix douce et dans diverses langues il fit avancer les enfants en ligne devant lui.

Avec un rictus masqué par son masque, Narcisse avisa les visages pour la plupart apeurés et terrifiés, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas en train de sangloter on pouvait voir les sillons fait par des larmes sur la crasse de leurs joues.

Des orphelins à ne pas en douter, sans doute des survivants d'un quelconque pillage ou même assassinat.

Des murmures s'élevaient déjà parmi les chevaliers qui seraient les maîtres de ces enfants : Ils avaient l'air malade pour la plupart, souffrant de la famine et dont ne sait qu'elle maladie. Comptaient on imputait la mort d'enfants en bas âge et déjà mourant alors qu'ils mettaient pour la première fois les pieds sur la terre du sanctuaire à l'entraînement surhumain des chevaliers ?

Shion fusilla du regard la troupe mais ce fût Luka qui explosa avant Narcisse, chose assez surprenante qui plongea dans un profond silence la Serpentaire et la troisième amazone, Calypso écrasa sa cigarette sur la roche humide :

« - Taisez-vous, ils ne sont pas responsables de ce qui leurs arrivent, vous croyez qu'on avait meilleure allure à leur âge ? »

Son éclat fit taire pour un moment les murmures tandis qu'elle s'avançait longeant et scrutant chaque enfant.

Narcisse retint un petit ricanement et échangea un regard circonspect avec Calypso, il était peu probable que Luka se soit réellement sentie concernée par le brouhaha de leurs camarades, elle voulait juste être la première à se servir. D'autres chevaliers suivirent son geste et dans la troupe Narcisse aperçue du coin de l'oeuil la masse de cheveux bleus de Saga.

Ainsi lui aussi en tant qu'ancien apprenti de Shion, au même titre que Luka, Calypso et elle même et sans doute plus tard Amy, il devait prendre en charge un de ces enfants pour en faire un des futurs chevaliers d'or à l'aube de la Guerre Sainte.

Mais bien vite le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par un mouvement dans un coin. C'était un gamin qui n'avait pas plus de neuf ou dix ans et qui échappant à la surveillance du grand pope lui- même s'effaçant dans les ombres du brouillard et des roches.

Mais le chevalier du Serpentaire ne fit même pas mine d'entamer sa poursuite, elle resta immobile, d'une manière qui ceux ne la connaissant pas auraient pu dire calme.

Mais son seul tic trahissait le fait qu'elle n'était en rien dans un de ses moments de rêveries alors qu'elle était assise sur une vieille roche polie par les intempéries, sa jambe bougeait légèrement.

La plupart des chevaliers avaient pris un apprenti au pif dans le lot se basant sur des affinités de langue ce qui rendrait sans le moindre doute les choses plus faciles.

Mais évidemment il y avait l'exception, Luka agenouillée sur le terrain humide se tenait devant une petite fille.

Enfin c'était ce que pensait l'italienne aux longs cheveux bouclés avant de se rendre compte que son amie aux cheveux auburn lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune fille.

Mais malgré la crasse on pouvait deviner les traits fins, les yeux ornés de longs cils turquoise et les cheveux vaguement ondulés et portés assez longs comme ceux d'une fille.

Tendant l'oreille, la Serpentaire perçue quelques mots de la conversation de son amie, elle essayait différents dialectes.

Luka avait toujours été douée pour ça, les langues, elle en connaissait plus de cinq d'après ses souvenirs et vu le regard fuyant et la bouche clairement fermée de celui qui allait être son apprenti, il allait falloir qu'elle persévère.

Luka haussa un sourcil derrière son masque, la voix toujours calme tandis qu'elle passait du portugais à l'anglais.

Il y avait deux possibilités, soit l'enfant que n'importe qui avait pris pour une fille, le dénigrant de par le fait que la plupart des aspirants de sexe féminin mourraient durant l'entraînement, les élèves de Shion dont elle faisait partie étaient les uniques exceptions à cette règle encore en vie.

Machinalement elle essuya du pouce une trace de suie présente sur le jeune visage, surpris par le contact l'enfant se raidit brutalement, ne souhaitant pas l'apeurer davantage, la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn retira sa main continuant sa litanie.

Puis un murmure échappa des lèvres de l'enfant, un murmure dans une langue que Luka connaissait, certes pas aussi bien que le portugais ou l'anglais mais une langue de sa connaissance quand même, le suédois.

« - Pourquoi tu portes un masque madame ? » demanda d'un ton timide l'enfant ses yeux fuyants voilés par ses longs cils.

Adoptant la langue de celui qui allait être son disciple, la jeune femme lui répondit, relevant d'un doigt le visage androgyne :

« - Je te le dirais si tu me dis ton prénom. »

L'enfant fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes mais il était clair que la curiosité qui brillait dans son regard était plus forte que n'importe quel argument de prudence qu'aurait pu formuler sa jeune raison :

« - Je m'appelle Aphrodite ! Et toi ? »

« - Luka, chevalier d'argent sous la protection de Cassiopée. Je porte ce masque avant tout parce que je suis une amazone. »

Puis assez bonne pédagogue, elle murmura à l'oreille de l'enfant qui étouffa un petit rire écrasé par des mains de la couleur de l'albâtre :

« - Et puis... Crois tu sérieusement que les hommes présents ici mériteraient de voir ma beauté ? »

Malgré la place qui se vidait peu à peu, elle continua accroupie à discuter avec l'enfant, lui expliquant pourquoi était-il ici.

Luka était satisfaite, bien sûr elle aurait préféré avoir une fille en apprentie mais cet enfant lui paraissait prometteur assurément, de plus il lui annonça être du signe du poisson. Il serait donc l'héritier de la lignée des chevaliers d'Or réputés pour leur beauté. Il n'y aurait aucun échec, comme par instinct elle savait qu'elle verrait cet enfant un jour adulte et vêtu de l'armure sacrée. Elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

Calypso elle avait vu l'attitude de Narcisse, visiblement son amie semblait s'amuser, sans même voir son visage caché par le masque, elle devinait le léger sourire sur des lèvres pourpres. Mais ne désirant pas attirer l'attention sur son amie. Elle partit à la recherche d'un élève. Sauf que l'Aigle n'avait jamais été douée pour les langues autres que l'anglais sommairement et l'espagnol de manière un peu plus poussée certes. Un argent avait attrapé un gamin qui s'entêtait à se débattre l'insultant et se débattant :

« - Cabron ! Hijo de puta ! »

Cela ne plut visiblement pas au chevalier qui le tenait, celui de Persée à première vu qui l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant de terre. Derrière son masque, l'amazone croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et lâcha d'une voix clairement menaçante :

« - Joshua, lâche-le. C'est moi qui le prends. »

Le concerné se tourna vers elle. Calypso devait bien faire deux ou trois têtes de moins que lui mais la menace de son cosmos était claire. De plus, sans son armure et surtout son bouclier il était clairement désavantagé par rapport à elle qui n'avait nullement besoin d'un accessoire de son armure pour l'attaquer.

Lui lançant un regard haineux, il relâcha l'enfant qui ayant clairement compris que la femme aux cheveux rouges était un meilleur choix que le taré qui lui gueulait après, il alla se cacher derrière elle.

Narcisse eut un sourire en voyant qu'il ne restait à présent que Shion et dans un coin Luka avec son apprenti qui discutaient dans une langue qui lui était parfaitement étrangère. De même Calypso elle était en train de débarbouiller à l'aide d'un mouchoir le petit espagnol (elle l'avait entendu piailler et cela lui avait causé un magnifique fou rire).

Bien vite elle fut appelée par celui qui avait été son maître durant de longues années :

« - Narcisse, tu n'as pas trouvé d'élève? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il y avait le bon compte. Par Athéna et dire que je t'avais convaincue toi alors qu'Amy a refusé. »

La jeune franco-italienne eut un petit rire, Luka, Calypso, Amy et elle lorsqu'on écartait Saga, Kanon et Aiolos avaient été les premières élèves de Shion. Et d'une manière plus prenante que ses camarades, la Serpentaire avait été une véritable source de problème pour le grand pope.

Luka, Calypso et Amy étaient des plaies elles aussi, mais la première se démarquait par sa soif d'apprendre, la seconde pour son intérêt dans la culture et l'autre par son calme quasi imperturbable (enfin pour ceux qui ignoraient comment s'y prendre), elle... Elle était du genre à arranger les règles comme bon lui semblait quitte à en enfreindre quelques-unes même si son habilité au combat la démarquait de bien d'autres apprentis du même âge.

Pour une raison inconnue, Amy était restée imperméable à tous les arguments de Shion sur le pourquoi elle se devait de prendre un apprenti. Allons bon.

Ainsi le vieux mais plutôt bien conservé pour ses deux cent ans et des poussières, chevalier d'Or du Bélier était resté bouche bée lorsque son élève la plus rebelle, narcissique (elle portait magnifiquement bien son nom) et à la compassion la plus limitée avait accepté.

« - Mais non Papi, mon élève je l'ai déjà trouvé. »

S'attendant à une autre des innombrables blagues que lui avait faite son élève aux cheveux bouclés, le Pope haussa un sourcil sceptique et croisa les bras :

« - Et où donc est-il ? »

« - Mhhh il s'est barré sans que tu t'en aperçoives j'ai trouvé ça marrant. »

Le guerrier de Jamir inspira et expira essayant de calmer sa hargne. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait compris que hurler sur Narcisse ne servait jamais, jamais. Et il savait très bien que derrière le masque orné à l'encre de chine, un large sourire se dessinait.

« - Va le chercher dans ce cas. » Il avait réussi à dire ça d'un ton neutre, une grande victoire.

Et avec un petit rire son ancienne élève s'éclipsa en courant. Heureusement qu'Aiolos, Kanon et Saga lui avaient donné moins de fil à retordre que les quatre, son cœur ne s'en serait sans doute jamais remis en cas contraire.

Sautant les obstacles et sprintant, Narcisse sondait les alentours essayant de trouver l'enfant qui avait attiré son attention.

La pluie commença à tomber drue et bientôt elle fut trempée jusqu'aux os mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Avec ça au moins ses cheveux n'auraient pas le temps de la faire ressembler à un mouton.

Il y eut une vague étincelle qui fit un écho dans son cosmos la faisant s'arrêter net.

Ce gamin avait déjà le cosmos éveillé, c'était une bonne chose.

La chevalier d'Argent avisa le paysage alentour, elle se trouvait dans le vieux cimetière du Sanctuaire.

Chaque tombe se ressemblait, faites d'un morceau de roche où était gravé grossièrement un nom et une constellation, ces tombes n'étaient autres que des reliques servant à rappeler ce qui condamnait tôt ou tard chaque être humain : la mort et celle d'un chevalier le plus souvent : le sacrifice.

Assurément le gamin s'était planqué derrière l'une des tombes, derrière son masque Narcisse grimaça, avec l'orage qui arrivait elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver à essayer d'empêcher un gamin de mourir d'une fièvre les prochains jours.

Suivant son instinct la jeune femme s'immobilisa, guettant le moindre mouvement. La foudre fit briller le ciel dans un fracas épouvantable, mais contrairement à l'enfant qui se cachait derrière une des pierres funéraire, elle ne sursauta pas et d'un pas calme se dirigea vers la forme recroquevillée.

D'une voix enjouée elle parla faisant immédiatement réagir le gamin :

« - Bravo pour avoir échappé à la vigilance de Shio euh... Du Grand Pope. Je devais avoir un ou deux ans de plus que toi quand j'y suis arrivée pour la première fois. »

Le gamin releva le visage et ainsi la jeune femme pu voir plus distinctement ses traits. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu indigo, ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu foncé et coupés courts, des mèches rebelles étaient repoussées négligemment hors de sa vision et retombées légèrement à cause de la pluie diluvienne qui leurs tombait dessus.

Le gamin lâcha quelques mots qui firent grincer des dents Narcys qui finit par rejeter la tête en arrière et lâcha un rire mal contrôlé.

Ce sale gamin venait de l'insulter dans une de ses deux langues natales, allons bon. Italien, l'accent sicilien se percevait distinctement dans ses paroles vulgaires qu'il venait de lui adresser lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

De toute façon la pédagogie n'avait jamais été son truc.

Parlant dans la même langue la jeune femme lâcha :

« - A ton âge gamin, j'en connaissais des jurons qui t'auraient fait t'aplatir parterre alors calme toi avant que je t'en colle une. »

La réaction de l'enfant fut immédiate et il la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Visiblement jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait parlé à aucun italien, ce qui était compréhensible quand l'on connaissait l'accent épouvantable de Shion dans cette langue.

Il portait un vieux manteau boueux qui avait clairement appartenu à un adulte avant lui et ses mains y étaient plongées sans doute en quête de chaleur.

« - T'es qui ? » lâcha le gamin.

« - Narcisse du Serpentaire, ton maître. »

« - J'ai pas de maître. »

« - Ok ton maître tant que tu seras pas foutu de te débrouiller avec tes deux mains, ça te va ? »

« - Je peux me débrouiller seul. »

Et dans un geste d'une telle rapidité qu'il en devenait flou pour des yeux normaux, il sortit un vieux couteau de sa poche le dirigeant dans ce même mouvement vers la gorge de Narcisse.

La jeune femme à qui le geste avait paru être fait au ralenti, attrapa le poignet appuyant sur un nerf et forçant l'enfant qui lui hurlait des insanités en se débattant à le lâcher.

Dans une circonstance pareille, à la seconde où il avait dégainé le couteau dans l'objectif de la tuer, l'amazone lui aurait réservé le même sort et à présent le corps aurait été entrain de refroidir sur la terre détrempée.

Mais la jeune femme se retrouvait bien trop dans les actes et les paroles éperdues de l'enfant qui en sanglotant se débattait.

La jeune femme lâcha un murmure :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'amener ici... ? »

L'enfant s'arrêta net de se débattre, comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance devant cette femme plus âgée que lui et au visage masqué.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai à gagner si je te suis ? »

« - Un rôle, une identité et le pouvoir de ne plus jamais être impuissant. »

Et une famille, mais elle ne le dit pas.

Machinalement la Serpentaire se releva, commençant à être transie mais l'enfant comme par peur qu'elle disparaisse, elle son seul repaire, lui attrapa d'une poigne forte sa main la serrant entre ses doigts froids.

« - Je m'appelle Angélo. »

Narcisse eut un sourire derrière son masque et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'enfant tandis qu'elle entamait le chemin du retour tenant par la main l'enfant qui s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage :

« - Je suis enchantée, Angélo. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Cette fic ressemblera majoritairement à une série d'anecdotes entre les jeunes chevaliers et leurs maîtres. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire et que cela vous plaira !_

 _Narcys_

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs mois depuis que Luka, Calypso et Narcisse avaient trouvé les futurs chevaliers d'Or du Cancer et du Poisson. Assises sur les marches du Colisée, surveillant du coin de l'oeil leurs élèves respectifs qui s'entraînaient ensemble, quatre amazones discutaient.

Calypso était la plus petite du groupe, Luka était plus grande qu'elle et Narcisse malgré son corps élancé ne dépassait pas la grande et mince Amy qui gardait le silence clairement pensive.

La Serpentaire pestait :

« - Il est marrant Shion, nous on a jamais été témoins des capacités des précédents chevaliers d'Or du Cancer, Capricorne et de Poisson. Je me vois mal enseigner mes techniques à Angélo alors que son cosmos ne s'y prête pas bon sang ! »

« - De plus il nous a refusé l'accès des archives et il évite de me répondre quand je lui pose des questions. » Rajouta Luka, soucieuse.

« - Moi il m'a juste dit que le cosmos de Shura le ferait automatiquement donc pour ça j'ai pas de soucis à me faire. » Dit d'un air suffisant Calypso.

Amy du Corbeau, au caractère bien plus posé que ses trois camarades restait pensive. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait refusé de prendre un élève, elle voulait d'abord voir comment se débrouillerait ses amies.

Mais ça elle ne le leur dirait pas, Luka risquait de bien le prendre, Calypso aussi mais Narcisse pouvait aussi bien trouver ça marrant qu'y voir du rouge.

« - La prochaine fois que vous irez je vous accompagnerais. Mais je pense qu'il est plus prudent de patienter et d'abord d'augmenter la résistance et la puissance purement physique de vos élèves. »

A ce moment-là un grand fracas se fit entendre tandis que Narcisse se levait d'un bond en hurlant :

« - ANGELO TA FORCE DE BERSERK JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS L'UTILISER DANS LES ENDROITS FRAGILES. »

Sans doute ayant voulu frimer devant son ami aux traits féminins qui applaudissait époustouflé, devant la colonne, relique de la Grèce antique, ayant été brisée en deux et s'étant effondrée en plein milieu de la cour d'entraînement, Angélo avait utilisé une capacité qu'il avait rapidement développé.

Cependant le « endroits fragiles » de Narcisse fit ricaner ses amies tandis qu'elle râlait en disant qu'elle allait encore se faire passer un savon par le grand pope.

Le Karma devait se retourner contre elle pour tout ce qu'elle avait jadis fait subir à Shion. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« - J'AI PAS FAIT EXPRES ! » Lui hurla son élève ne faisant qu'alimenter sa colère.

« - CAZZO BIEN SUR QUE T'AS PAS FAIT EXPRES ! TU VAS ME DIRE QU'ELLE EST TOMBEE TOUTE SEULE ?! »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'enfant haussa les épaules l'air de dire « Bah p't'être que c'est Athéna qui fait acte de présence qui sait ? ».

Le bout de marche qui était sous la main de Narcisse explosa tandis qu'elle sautait dans l'arène attrapant son élève par l'oreille et lui criant d'innombrables paroles en italien.

Amy, Calypso et Luka qui connaissaient bien la langue sachant que dès que Narcisse sortait de ses gonds la plupart de ses phrases abandonnaient toutes ressemblances avec le grec.

Mais Luka déchanta bien vite en voyant que son propre élève bullait en admirant les autres apprentis, qui la plupart étaient à moitié dénudés à cause de la chaleur du printemps, inquiète pour la pureté de l'esprit de son élève, elle cria à son tour :

« - APHRODITE, CE N EST PAS PARCE QU'ANGELO SE FAIT PASSER UN SAVON QUE TU NE RISQUES PAS DE T'EN PRENDRE UN AUSSI ! »

Obéissant son élève commença à répéter pas mal de position de défense contre un adversaire invisible.

Mais il y eut un deuxième fracas et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'arène où se situait une statue d'Athéna, statue d'Athéna à laquelle il manquait une moitié tranchée net. Calypso se cacha son visage couvert par son masque commençant à se lamenter. Son élève à elle regardait sa main encore étonné de ce qu'il avait été capable de faire.

Amy surprise se tourna vers la porteuse de Cassiopée qui avait croisé les bras se laissant reposer contre la paroi de pierre avec un long soupir :

« - Tiens, ton élève à la même orientation sexuelle que toi version mâle ? », demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

« - On dirait bien... Mais le problème c'est que quand il reluque trop il se fait aussi reluquer et putain... Les trois quart des gosses de son âge sont de vrais thons, il vaut mieux que ça ! »

« - Han han. » lâcha d'un ton sceptique la porteuse de l'armure du Corbeau.

D'une certaine manière en les regardant, que ce soit Angélo, Shura ou Aphrodite ils ressemblaient démesurément à leurs maîtres.

Pour le meilleur (en quelque sorte) en voyant la capacité de sociabilité du Poisson comme pour le pire en voyant les bêtises du Cancer et la maladresse du Capricorne.

Narcisse houspillait son élève même si dans son cœur elle ressentait énormément de fierté, plus à torts qu'à raison m'enfin...

Mais en voyant son élève se taire et une sensation assez familière dans le dos tandis que du coin de l'oeil elle voyait Luka, Calypso et Amy lui faire de grands signes, la jeune femme retint un énième juron.

« - Hé bien... Il semblerait que tu ait trouvé ton parfait égal dans les domaines où tu excellais Narcys. », lâcha Shion.

« - Nope. », lâcha la jeune femme sans se démonter le moins du monde tandis que son élève reculait d'un pas, n'étant toujours pas à l'aise avec le patriarche.

« - Hmm ? »

« - Il est et sera bien meilleur que moi, car c'est mon élève et le futur Chevalier du Cancer. »

« - Ta confiance en ton élève est exemplaire jeune fille mais en est-il du même avis ? »

Narcisse avec un sourire masqué par son masque d'argent se tourna vers Angélo et l'on put voir que si son élève s'était caché dans son dos ce n'était pas par peur car il défia du regard du haut de ses douze ans l'homme le plus puissant du Sanctuaire :

« - Bien sûr, même que pour obtenir mon armure ce sera vous que je combattrais. »

Shion eut un reniflement mais le léger sourire qui se reflétait dans ses yeux topaze trahissait son amusement :

« - Hé bien tu es bien l'héritier de Manigoldo et même de Narcisse, j'ose à peine imaginer comment tu seras plus tard. »

Puis dans le profond silence qui suite aux paroles du jeune italien avait pris place dans le Colisée, le bruissement des tissus salua la disparition de Shion.

La Serpentaire restait un peu stone et la voix de son élève qui avait un regard soucieux et un sourire tremblant la ramena à la réalité :

« - Narcisse... »

« - Je t'ai dit de m'appeler maître. »

« - Narcisse... J'ai fait une connerie là non ? »

« - Une grosse je confirme. On fait une pause. »

Elle avait pensé que son élève était aussi malin qu'elle à la base, mais la Serpentaire s'était plantée, il était aussi arrogant et sûr de lui qu'elle. Nuance.

Mais c'était sans doute ça qui lui faisait ressentir une si grande affection pour cet enfant au caractère aussi difficile que le sien.

Aphrodite à la vue du grand pope était immédiatement retourné aux côtés de son maître prêt à sortir une excuse pour sortir son ami des ennuis.

C'était ça le système que lui avait appris son maître, à partir du moment où son ami avait des ennuis sa seule chance de s'en sortir était le coup du témoin et dans le mensonge il fallait être convaincant et avec Amy et Luka il était à la bonne école. Calypso, elle, s'était employée à partir très vite en tirant par le tee-shirt Shura, priant pour que le pope ne voit pas ce qu'avait fait son élève à la statue sacrée.

Cependant le jeune suédois de dix ans se tourna soucieux vers son maître et l'amie de celle-ci :

« - Pourquoi Angélo veut affronter le Pope pour son armure ? »

Amusée par la question, Luka passa une main sur les cheveux soyeux de son élève :

« - Il y a deux possibilités pour obtenir une armure Aphrodite. Soit tu passes une épreuve liée à ton armure comme nous l'avons fait avec Amy. Soit il s'agit d'un combat comme Narcys l'a fait. Les armures d'Or se trouvant au Sanctuaire, il est obligatoire qu'Angélo, Shura l'élève de Calypso et toi ayez un combat vous opposant sans doute à un chevalier d'Or, probablement Aiolos, Shion ou Saga. Et Angélo vient de défier un chevalier d'Or ayant combattu Hypnos lui-même. »

Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si un des débris de la colonne n'avait pas heurté la tête de son ami pour qu'il prenne une décision aussi stupide.

« - Hypnos... Comme le dieu du sommeil ? »

« - Lui-même. » Lâcha d'un ton neutre Amy.

Mais voulant rassurer le jeune Poisson, Luka s'empressa de dire :

« - Mais ce n'est en rien un combat à mort cela n'aurait aucun sens ne t'en fais donc pas ! »

Même si Shion pourrait pulvériser n'importe quel apprenti d'un claquement de doigts. Mais ça elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute et elle marcha sur le pied d'Amy qui la fusilla du regard, enfin, autant qu'elle put avec son masque. Amy aimait terrifiée les enfants visiblement, ou du moins remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Puis s'affalèrent à côté d'eux Narcisse et Angélo, la première tapotant gentiment (un geste rare) le dos de son élève qui ne cessait de se passer la main dans les cheveux, geste qu'il avait hérité de son maître et traduisant une certaine nervosité.


End file.
